Histories Strongest Master Naruto
by Alarik
Summary: Naruto is an immortal super power who travels the world after the fourth Shinobi War. Immortal, undying and taking after his old master more than he would like, he winds up witnessing a showdown on a snowy peak between husband and wife.
1. Prologue

So this is the start of yet another God-Naruto fic. something i seem to enjoy doing. lol.

Either way enjoy

* * *

Rain poured as lightning seemed to dance across the sky, whilst fires raged upon the ground below. Trees, buildings and anything that got in the way of the inferno were incinerated. All this from one event. The end of the fourth shinobi war.

Only one remained from the several thousand strong force which was comprised of shinobi from all nations willing to fight for peace. Those that didn't simply sat back and watched. At first the war had been rather easy. Between the mercs and the Zetsu clones, Akatsuki had managed to deal a lot of damage to the allied forces. However, just as much had been done in return. Especially when Naruto and B got to the scene. With Naruto's new mastery over the kyuubi's chakra he had gained the ability to sense negative emotions. With it he searched out and destroyed the remaining Zetsu units.

Things had been going well from then, until Kabuto used EDO tensei to resurrect the dead and bring forth an army of undead super-zombies. Even so. The allied forces managed to restrain and seal away all but one. Madara Uchiha.

That's when shit hit the fan. With Madara on the scene, things went progressively from bad, to worse. Even the five Kage's combined weren't enough to deal with the man of titanic power.

The war eventually boiled down to one last titanic fight between powerhouses. Madara and Obito Uchiha, controlling the newly resurrected Juubi. Against Naruto, Kurama, Bee, and Gyuuki. The fight, if it could be called that, caused destruction on a massive scale. But the problems came when the Juubi literally ate B while he was recovering his energy. Absorbing the Hachibi, Gyuuki, into its being. Getting closer to being back in its perfect form. By this point. It didn't matter who won or lost. Villages were destroyed, and the shape of the elemental nations themselves were changed. Obito had fallen just moments before Bee's demise. With Naruto somehow assimilating both his sharingan and Rinnegan into his being. That had been the beginning of the end.

As the fight drove on, Madara found the Juubi harder and harder to control. And with Naruto constantly attacking, the Juubi was becoming both angry and restless. It was after three days of near non-stop fighting that Naruto managed to end it. He had utilised his new knowledge on Fuinjutsu he had learned from his inheritance, from Jiraya and the Uzumaki, Senju, and Namikaze scrolls. As he was the last 'living' human, having witnessed the deaths of all those close to him, he decided to sacrifice himself to end the war. To end the battle. Using a seal based off of the Shiki-Fuujin, tapping into the remnant of the Shinigami's power to enhance it, he begin to tug of war which ended up absorbing both the Juubi and Madara.

But to his dismay. It did not kill him. It simply changed him. But the price had been his friend. One he had had with him since birth. Kurama. The change had overloaded the shiki-Fuujin. Causing it to absorb what was left of the beast's chakra. As well as its soul. He had felt so alone after that. Sure he could resurrect people with the Rinnigan's powers, but it wasn't something he wanted to do. He wouldn't let their rest be disturbed. Despite his depressive state he felt oddly at peace.

Sighing to himself as the rain fell, dowsing the raging inferno caused by the war, he cried. He knew humans still existed but he didn't know where except for across the sea.

"Boss, were back" came the call from one of his Blood clones. He had sent them out to scour the land for anything useful. Scrolls, clothes, money, food. Anything they could find. Hefting off three large scrolls each, the seven clones slumped down and rested.

"So what you find?"

"Lots of bodies. We buried a few of them, collected some for use with the Rinnegan and collected what we could find. The scrolls from Kiri, Iwa, Kumo, Suna, Nadeshiko, Ame, Star, Key, Grass, Waterfall, Snow, Konoha, and Sound which was kinda sick, a few of the lesser villages too. Biggest one comes from Uzushio. Man that was an ass to get. We also sealed up whatever we could find of any of the public libraries too. Collected the seven swords, also, Tsunade was alive but barely, she's passed on though, she did give us a scroll containing everything she ever learnt, plus her families scroll. The Hyuuga library, the Yamanaka library. The Akamichi and Nara library. The Suna scroll contains that one you got from Sasori. Ame's scrolls and library, you got that from Nagato and Konan, there's a note with them too. Yuugau's blade. B's blades, the Raijin as some idiot fixed it up. The entire Namikaze library. I'm surprised it was still standing along with the Armoury. Moms Sword. List goes on bro" the clone listed off. When it got to mentioning Tsunade had been alive Naruto glared at it.

"And why didn't you save Tsunade?"

"You expect me to be able to fix someone who's entire body from the waist down is crushed? You're good. But not that good" it retorted with a little anger. Showing that it was difficult for it to speak of it. "She did give me something weird though" the clone furrowed its brow further as it pulled out another scroll and looked at it. "She said that in this was the embryo's of the entirety of Konoha's bloodline clan Heiresses. Whatever she meant by that" it shrugged before Grunting the clones all dispelled and allowed the memories to return to Naruto. Shaking his head in sorrow, the blonde set about sealing everything up into his body via several large storage seals on both his arms that he had a clone write on him. After it was done he looked about and disappeared in a shunshin. He needed to get out of the rain before he broke down from all the sorrow and death.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Constructive comments welcomed. Flamers will be ignored.

AlariK out


	2. Chapter 01

Hey all Alarik here. after some interesting reviews I finally got round to writing the next chapter in the story.

ill be answering a few questions at the end of the fic. also I want to know if you think this should be a harem or single pairing fic. not deciding on pairings just yet. will let you know after the decision is made for final on what type this is.

on another note. I wont be doing flashbacks per say. but more of daydreams which include memories from time to time. think Lost odysseys thousand years of dreams system. but I will slowly get into revealing Naruto's skills as and when they're needed. remember he isn't human anymore so he is far beyond human capacity.

don't read if you don't like.

I don't own Naruto or HSDK (Histories Strongest Disciple Kenichi)

* * *

Chapter 01

Steam rose from the natural hot-spring deep in the reaches of Mt. Fuji. These springs weren't empty though. They were frequented by the local wildlife, namely the Japanese macaques. In this particular one was a troop of such creatures. Along with one other being. Leaning against the edge with his eyes closed a human male relaxed in the temperate waters. A long wild mane of platinum blonde hair fell back from his head. If he were to stand it would probably come to his waist. Scars littered his bare chest though most had faded. The largest and most pronounced being the one over his heart. Otherwise he had a presence which was that of power. Even in his relaxed state. His muscles, despite being relaxed, were taught and compact. Like they were chiselled from marble then sanded and polished to a perfect finish.

As much as he didn't mind the presence of the animals around him. They didn't mind him. Though that was partly due to the contract he bore with the monkey clan. One that had lasted several millennia.

Blue, ringed and tomoe'd, eyes snapped open before darting towards the peak of the mountain. A frown marring the face of the immortal entity. Even the macaques seemed to feel his tension. Slowly standing the man waded to the edge of the spring. Not caring about his state of undress in the cold. A small scroll puffed into existence in the man's hands before being opened to release its stored contents. Dressed in the clothes inside, the man looked up towards the peek before disappearing in a flash of yellow lightning.

Shizuha panted as she got momentary reprieve from the fight she was in. she couldn't tell why her husband had turned to the killing fist. But that didn't matter now. She had to protect Miu. The battle had gone on for some time now. But it seemed that Saiga was rather emotionless to the outcome. Taking a calculated breath she charged in for her final assault. Immediately dodging to her left before performing a backhanded strike at her husband's face. But try as she might. She was a Katsujinken fighter. One who fought to protect life. Even if it was of their opponent. Whereas Saiga had fallen into Satsujinken. Or the killing fist style. Of the two Katsujinken was obviously the harder to use. But she had pride. She wouldn't stoop to the level of killing to win.

That was ultimately her downfall. Her vision began to blur as she finally succumbed to her injuries.

"Where is Miu" was the last thing she heard as blackness crept up around her eyes.

"Never" she managed to say before blacking out. Had she been awake she would have seen the rage on Saiga's face before he simply turned and left her to freeze on the mountain top. Her last thoughts were of Miu.

* * *

A flash of yellow illuminated the area as a tall semi armoured being appeared. Standing atop the soft snow. Looking around him the blonde haired immortal sighed as he used his sage mode to locate the fading life signature nearby. Finding the half buried, half dead Shizuha he frowned before gently picking her up. Her slight moan told him she was still alive.

"You won't be dying today. Not if I can help it" he spoke softly before using an earth jutsu to tunnel down about twenty feet before forming a cavern. He created a hot spring at one end by using another jutsu to create a deep pit and filling it about quarter of the way with lava, creating a relatively thick layer of stone over the top of it and then filling the rest with water. It wasn't long before it begun to steam. Shedding the woman's clothing he laid her by the side of the water first to allow the ambient heat to bring her back to a temperature so as not to harm her by simply placing her in the hot water.

Using the massive control he had built up over the years he filtered some of his pure yōki into his hands then into her body and begun massaging her feet. Using the healing properties of the yōki to heal the damaged cells. And close up the gaping hole in her stomach where she was obviously run through. He absently scratched his chest where his scar from his battle with sasuke was. The one where he had a Chidori put right through him. The technique was derived from the mystical palm technique he had learnt long ago. Using his shadow clone technique only sped up the progress. Satisfied her life was in no more immediate danger he lifted her and set her gently in the now heated water at the edge of the pool on a sort of ledge over the deeper section. Stretching he popped his back before stripping and entering himself. He never did finish his soak from earlier after all. Though he did order his clone to make some food for later.

Naruto sighed as he looked at the woman he had just saved. He didn't know her name. Which would be the first thing he would ask when she finally woke. Letting his yōki filter into the pool he figured it would help heal her. Looking up he sighed. He really needed to get a handle on his 'saving people thing' as he recalled Tsunade once calling it. He could still remember his lessons with the aged Senju matriarch. It wasn't till after the war that he had found out she was descended from an Uzumaki herself. Making her family. Sometimes he cursed his morals about bringing back the dead. Shaking his head. He exited the pool. Though he kept another clone there to keep an eye on the woman.

"Mokuton" he spoke softly before forming a ram seal. The fruits of millennia of practice was the sight before him. Growing out of the earthen walls of the cavern was a large two story hut. In actuality it opened up the cavern to the outside by creating rooms inside. Using his mastery over wind and earth he created sand which he used fire to turn into glass to create windows which looked out over the mountainside. Smirking slightly at his handiwork he created six clones to go about the building writing the necessary seals needed to protect it from the elements. The ground floor was set up like a traditional Japanese house. Though the section that jutted out of the mountainside seemed to be much like a temple. A covered veranda with thick wooden doors brought in the western elements. A large sizable kitchen off a main hall as well as a lounge, dining area and an area to put a library. The upstairs was most defiantly of western origin. Three sizable rooms provided enough space for both himself and his unnamed guest.

There was a shower room. On the second floor with a toilet which used seals to generate water and dispose of the waste. Electricity seals generated power from the ambient energy of nature, which allowed him some luxury items such as the plasma TV which his clone was currently installing in the lounge.

Turning away from the house he created a screen around the hot spring with his mokuton abilities, but added some flora which didn't mind the dark. Light was generated by the smokeless torches he had strategically placed around the cavern. The tunnel he had used to enter had now been sealed up in favour of two vents which ran over the roof of the buildings second floor. And at an angle so any smoke would escape.

Entering the library he began unsealing his scrolls. Creating yet another two clones to then create the shelving and sort it out. Turning about he saw his clone carrying the very much naked woman in through the door from the hot-spring and underground training area.

"Upstairs. First door on the right. There's a futon in this scroll. Get her measurements so I can make some clothes later" he informed the clone which nodded then gave him an amused gleam.

"So not going to include her in your book?" both he and the original had a perverted gleam in their eye.

"Maybe. I could defiantly use this as a basis for a new story" he chuckled before waving off the clone.

* * *

Dark chocolate eyes slowly fluttered open. Instantly clamming shut. Their owner grimacing in pain.

"Easy there. You haven't used your eyes in just over a year" the soft male voice that spoke to her seemed to calm her down. Yet curiosity seemed to also take hold as she slowly, and carefully opened her eyes. Allowing them to adjust to the light, even if it was low.

"W-who?" she managed to croak out. a glass of water was instantly in front of her as a large hand helped her rise to sup it.

"You haven't used your voice in over a year either. My name is Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto. It's a pleasure to finally hear your voice outside of those nightmares" the blonde haired man, now identified as Naruto, smiled at her. "May I have the grace of your name?"

"I-I…Can't remember" she panicked. "Why can't I remember?" she cried as she buried her head in her hands. Her muscles were surprisingly not atrophied. But that was thanks to the frequent infusions of chakra that Naruto gave her to prevent their degeneration.

"You want through quite a traumatic experience. I found you half buried and half dead in the snow with a hole through your stomach. You're welcome to stay till you get your memories back. do you know anything else about yourself?"

"Only that I have daughter who I was protecting. But I can't even remember her name" her eyes were wide with tears as Naruto held her in a warming embrace. Pervert as he was. He wouldn't take advantage of a situation like this.

* * *

The days with the woman rolled into each other as the seasons passed. Naruto had hypothesised that if she were to spar with him she might remember who she was as she seemed like a fighter. At first she seemed hesitant. But it was like her body was on auto pilot. Her body remembered how to move, when to dodge, when to throw a punch or a kick, and how to do them properly.

"Naruto-san" she greeted him. It had been nearly six months now and they had no such luck in her memories, though her physical prowess was increasing.

"Yes?" he responded. Looking up from his writing. He was currently in the middle of writing a scene for a new issue of 'Icha-Icha'.

"I-I finally remembered my name" she smiled. Her mood was as contagious as the broad smile she was wearing. Naruto smiled in return and set down his pen and standing to hug her. the relationship between the two was simply platonic. Or at least it was in Naruto's case. "My name…well as much as I can remember is Shizuha" she grinned as she returned the embrace. Soaking in the warmth of the man who had become something of an icon for her. She had been surprised when he told her of his age. At first she had doubted him. But he had shown her several photographs taken throughout his past detailing where he was. And most importantly the fact he was the same age in each one.

Every century or so he would up and relocate to a new area and settle with a new identity. Returning to his original name now and then. It had saddened her than he was immortal. Bound for eternity to suffer the loss of those who he comes to care for. It didn't help that she knew she was becoming enamoured with him. Holding back to protect him from the hurt. Like he had been for her with her loss of memory. She occasionally got flashes of her old life. But never anything more than a brief image. Though her only other memory right now from her past was of her daughter. She still couldn't remember her name but she could remember her face.

"That's great. Shizuha-chan. Your one step closer to remembering your life" he grinned. They remained like that for a while till he found her asleep in his arms. Chuckling lightly he picked her up and took her to her room and laid her on her futon. Leaving her there with a sigh he returned to his work.

He knew he was becoming attached. Curse his saving people thing. But he couldn't deny who he was. looking at the old photo on the shelf by the window he sighed and ran his hand through his hair. A single tear slowly making its way down his left cheek. His whiskers had long since left him along with most of the distinguishing features of being the Kyuubi jinchikuri. He still had elongated canines but that was about it in terms of what marked him as inhuman now. it was a curse to live the life he was. To never age physically. Nor be able to die.

He remembered the last time he had a sword through his chest. it had been in the middle of the great crusades as he got caught up in an attack on Jerusalem. Shaking his head he put that thought aside and leaned back in his chair.

"I wonder if you'd forgive me if I were to bring you back Baa-Chan" he murmured. He would often say things like that. But he would never actually do it. It was more of a way to allow his mind to wander and think things over. His Rinnegan flashed for a second before fading to the sky blue he usually wore. "One day…I just might. Then we can have that drink" he smiled at the ceiling. As if Tsunade was actually looking down on him from above.

* * *

And there we have it. hope you liked it.

anyhow first to answer a few questions I was asked in the reviews.

1. SonOfHades-and-LoverOfArtemis asked about the embryo's. Its a subplot for later on. I wont get into it now. but you're close. i'll let you stew on that for a while methinks.

2. Sajuuk. ok to start. I mentioned in the prologue that Naruto was changed when he sealed the juubi into him. he's neither human, demon or otherwise, but a 'Higher' being. he already had insane amounts of chakra due to being a jinchikuri. and I doubt it's possible to control yōki without some form of consequence. like becoming part demon due to using it above a certain amount of tails. I will be going over his new techniques and abilities as I progress through the story. not all at once. gives too much away and kills the story too quickly. I will think about the Monk and Samurai thing. but I aint sure yet. just wait and see for everything else.

as always. thanks for reading. comments and 'Constructive criticism' welcomed. Flames will be used to keep the stove burning so I can make delicious Ramen.

Alarik Out


End file.
